Magic KNight RAyearth the Movie: The Final Angel
by Athena Caruso
Summary: They were last summoned 1 1/2 years ago to Cephiro, but once again Cephiro calls out to them. They return to Cephiro for a new quest and not everyone will survive.
1. Discovery

MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH- THE MOVIE  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I just realized something! CLAMP never made a Magic Knight Rayearth Movie! How insulting to MKR! Poor Fuu-chan, she never really got in the spotlight...hmmm NOW HERE IS HER CHANCE!  
  
Fuu: Uh oh...What is she going to do to me this time?!  
  
AHHAHHAH!!!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
[Opening, some strange variation of: When Embracing Light and DArkness.] [Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are just walking down the sidewalk in their normal school uniforms.]  
  
Hikaru: It's been a year and half now since we were last summoned to Cephiro...  
  
Umi: *looks up at the sky* I miss everyone there...  
  
Fuu: *looks at the ground as she's walking* I do too...  
  
Hikaru: *takes out Lantis' pendant* Lantis...  
  
[The Pendant starts glowing brightly.]  
  
Umi: What's going on?!  
  
Hikaru: *looks surprised*  
  
[The Light consumes the three girls in a yellow ball.]  
  
Fuu: *a little scared* Oh my!  
  
Umi: AACK!! WHat's HAPPENING TO US?! HIKARU! THAT PENDANT IS NUTS!  
  
Hikaru: *looks at the ground fading beneath her* Uh oh...  
  
[The background changes to Cephiro and the girls don't fall but they do float down in the bubble to the castle.]  
  
Umi: I don't believe it!!  
  
Fuu: Oh my goodness! We are...  
  
Hikaru: We're...  
  
All three: We're in CEphiro!  
  
[The three girls arrive at the castle.] [BUT JUST THEN! THE CASTLE BARRIER GOES UP AS AN ONSLAUGHT OF ICE MISSILES CHARGE AT THE CASTLE! And one of the ice missiles go through the barrier and slices Umi in the arm.]  
  
Umi: OW!! *Turns and growls* Hey! We just got here!  
  
Hikaru: Umi are you ok?! *goes to Umi*  
  
[Another ice missile passes through and is headed for Hikaru.]  
  
Fuu: *worried* MISS HIKARU! MISS UMI! *hesitates sorta but jumps infront of them taking the hit in the back* AAH! *falls onto Hikaru*  
  
Hikaru: *really worried* FUU!!! Grr... We have to get inside or we'll continue to get attacked!!  
  
Umi: *helps Fuu* Come on! We have to hurry!  
  
Fuu: *Walks fast along with H. And U.*  
  
[The Magic KNights get out of the danger area.]  
  
Hikaru: *stops running and turns to Fuu* Are you ok?  
  
Fuu: *gripping her left shoulder* I'll be all right...  
  
Umi: *gripping her right arm* I wonder who was attacking!  
  
Voice: Hey! You three ok?  
  
Hikaru: *turns* Is that you Ferio?  
  
[Ferio steps out of the shadows.]  
  
Umi and Hikaru: *kinda skip over to Ferio* Ferio!  
  
Ferio: *notices Umi's wound on her arm* *To Umi* You ok?  
  
Umi: *smiles* I'm fine. *looks at Fuu who's -slowly- walking towards Ferio*  
  
Fuu: *still gripping her shoulder* Ferio...  
  
Ferio: Fuu...  
  
[They just stare at each other for a minute.]  
  
Hikaru: *interrupts their starry eye moment ^^* Ferio, how have you been?  
  
Ferio: *snaps out of it* *looks at Hikaru* I've been good, how about you? You hurt at all?  
  
Hikaru: Nope, I'm fine.  
  
Ferio: *smiles with his eyes closed at Hikaru* *turns to Fuu and opens his eyes* Fuu, you ok?  
  
Fuu: *blushes* I..I'm ok.  
  
Ferio: *takes Fuu's hand off of her shoulder and notices blood* *eyes widen* Fuu! What happened?!  
  
Fuu: Umm...  
  
Umi: *something clicks* Hey, Ferio, who's attacking Cephiro?  
  
Ferio: *looks at Umi* No one, just people sparring *smiles*. But you guys are going to get all healed up, c'mon. *takes Fuu's hand and starts running*  
  
Umi: *giant sweatdrop* Those ice missiles were people sparring?! *shrugs* Oh well...  
  
[They all run to the throne room.] [Clef is looking at the screen on the roof and then he looks down at the three Magic Knights.]  
  
Clef: *smiles* Magic knights, it seems we were actually able to summon you back to Cephiro...  
  
Umi: What's wrong Clef?  
  
Clef: Nothing is the matter Umi, but we all missed you very much so. But...there is a small problem. But nothing big *smiles*  
  
Hikaru: What's the matter Clef? Don't tell me Cephiro is crumbling!  
  
Clef: *shakes his head with a light chuckle* Oh no, nothing that bad Hikaru, *with a serious look on his face* but a prophecy is coming true, and I even I don't know if it is good or bad... *notices Umi and Fuu are bleeding* Umi, Fuu, what happened? Did Narcissus hurt you?  
  
Umi: Uhh...well, we just got hit by a few ice spikes...  
  
Clef: Very well, I will heal them. *taps his rod and it glows* Healing light!  
  
[Umi and Fuu are healed...ta da! ^^]  
  
Umi: Thank you Clef...  
  
Fuu: Yes, thank you very much Mr. Clef...  
  
Clef: *Smiles*  
  
[Footsteps are heard from the open door.]  
  
Clef: *looks out the hallway* Hmm, oh hello Narcissus...  
  
All three MKs: *turn to look out the hallway* ????  
  
[A young man with BLONDE hair in a white jacket with an ornate shoulder guard appears at the doorway.]  
  
Young man: Good afternoon Master Mage Clef...Oh! Are these the legendary awe-inspiring Magic KNights?  
  
Clef: *closes eyes and nods* Yes, Magic KNights, I'd like to introduce you to Narcissus, my newest pupil...  
  
Hikaru: *Walks up to him* Hi, my name's Hikaru Shidou!  
  
Umi: And I'm Umi Ryuuzaki!  
  
Fuu: And my name is Fuu Hououji.  
  
Naricissus: *looks at all of them* The Magic Knights are truly beautiful young women Clef.  
  
Hikaru: *blushes* EH?!  
  
Umi: *flattered* Wa?!  
  
Fuu: *blushes* OH my...  
  
Clef: Narcissus....have you found been able to locate anything on The Final Angel...?  
  
Hikaru: *turns to Clef* The...Final Angel?  
  
Umi: *turns to Clef* What's that??  
  
Clef: *points his staff to the ceiling* Look...  
  
[A picture of a woman with wings, and blonde hair, and a beautiful, very ornate necklace hanging down from her neck...Duh...]  
  
Hikaru: *in awe* Who...Who is that?  
  
Umi: *in awe* That kinda looks like Princess Emeraude...  
  
Fuu: *in awe* It does indeed....  
  
Clef: That woman, is a creation of the PRincess' heart, she was similar to an angel, then Zagato, knowing he could not be with the princess, also created an angel...the two angels created a race, but the race was soon destroyed after Princess Emeraude's and Zagato's death. The remnants of race were given to one person, we have to find that person. Or the Magic in Cephiro will slowly weaken, until there is none.  
  
Hikaru: *shocked* How?!  
  
Clef: The Final Angel has the power of will and Magic to re-enhance all the mages and summoners of this world...  
  
Ferio: That's right, the Final Angel doesn't affect Cephiro's condition, but it does effect the magic power of everyone and everything in Cephiro.  
  
Clef: And Narcissus has been studying this for quite a while, I believe he may be able to track down the Final Angel and find the lost Necklace.  
  
Hikaru: *thinks for a second* Clef! I want to help!  
  
Clef: Hikaru...  
  
Umi: *nods* mmhmmm I do too Clef!  
  
Clef: But Magic KNights, this journey, I'm afraid will be too dangerous...  
  
Umi: *Takes Hikaru in a head lock* Come on! She has a stronger will than anyone else!  
  
Fuu: *nods* Miss Hikaru won't be defeated easily!  
  
Umi: *does a Zazu impression with the thumbs up ^^* Come on, we're the Magic KNights!  
  
Clef: *smiles and nods* Alright MAgic Knights...*raises rod* BESTOW MAGIC!!!!!!  
  
[The Magic knights do the nude thing and get their armour and Magic back.]  
  
Clef: Thank you so much Magic Knights. Like before you may use all the spells that you did before, and you can still learn even more spells.  
  
Hikaru: Thank you so much Clef.  
  
Narcissus: It's still hard to believe, that these young women are the MAgic KNights...  
  
Ferio: Why dontcha show them the necklace you found Master Mage?  
  
Clef: *nods* Magic Knights, I want to show you the Necklace of the Final Angel, it is similar to the Proof of the Pillar...*taps his rod and the background changes to a long cave-like tunnel with a door at one end*  
  
Hikaru: *looks at the door* Is that the entrance?  
  
Clef: *uses his ring to open the door*  
  
[A beautiful and very ornate necklace sits on a golden pedastal surrounded by jagged rocks. Water flows down from the pedastal and into crevasses in the ground creating a beautiful pattern. There are gaps in the jagged rocks.]  
  
Umi: Clef...what are those silly little gaps for?  
  
Clef: Those...are pieces of the pathway to the necklace. When the Final Angel arrives, or is born, the rocks will begin to shift until it makes a pathway.  
  
Hikaru: What would happen if they could step over the rocks?  
  
Clef: *shakes his head* They cannot... *takes earring off and throws it into the room*  
  
[The Rocks glow for a minute then shoot bits of the top of the rock itself and it anhilates the earring.]  
  
Fuu: *surprised* It's very similar to the Crown room of the Pillar...  
  
[Scene change back to the castle.]  
  
Caldina: *waiting in the throne room* Hmmm...  
  
Ascot: Where'd Master Mage Clef go?  
  
[END CHAPTER 1]  
  
-------------  
  
....O,o I have writers block... I need inspiration. 


	2. Insanity

CHAPTER 2 of Magic KNight Rayearth the Movie- The Final Angel  
  
Caldina paced around the throne impatiently.  
  
Had the legendary, awe-inspiring Magic Knights returned once again?  
  
Ascot: Where are they?!  
  
[There is a flash of light and the MAgic Knights as well as Clef and Narcissus appear back in the throne room.]  
  
Caldina: *looks happy* *squeal* OOOO!! *runs and hugs all three MKs at the same time* I MISSED YOU LIL MISSIES SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Ascot: *blush* Umi! Hikaru! Fuu! You're back! I'm so glad.  
  
Hikaru: *can't breathe because of Caldina's...yeah...Oo;;* Can't...breathe!!!  
  
Caldina: *lets go* How ya been lil missies?!  
  
Umi: *smiles* We've been good, right you guys?  
  
Hikaru: *the typical Hikaru smile* Yeah!!  
  
Fuu: *smiles and nods*  
  
Clef: Caldina, I just showed them the necklace of the Final Angel. Have you had any reports on finding anyone that looked like the Final Angel in any way?  
  
Caldina: *shakes her head* Nothing at all...  
  
Hikaru: *looks at Clef* What does the Final Angel look like anyway?  
  
Clef: Hmm? *closes his eyes and taps his staff on the ground*  
  
[A picture of the Angel of Princess Emeraude's heart appeared on the screen.] [Everyone looks up at the angel, blonde hair, blue/green eyes.]  
  
Umi: *thinks carefully for a minute* 'Blonde hair...blue/green eyes...?' *looks down from the picture at Fuu* ....'she has blonde/brown hair...and green eyes...'  
  
Clef: *Telepathy to Umi* ...Umi...Are you thinking what I think you are thinking...?  
  
Umi: *telepathy back to Clef* ...what am I thinking?  
  
Clef: *back to Umi* You are thinking Fuu may be a possible candidate...  
  
Umi: *surprised* *back to Clef* Yes I am.  
  
Narcissus: ...hmmm...  
  
[The Image fades out.]  
  
Clef: Presea is outside if you want to talk to her.  
  
Hikaru: *happy* PRESEA! Well, I'll see you later Clef!  
  
Clef: *Smiles*  
  
Umi: I'm coming Hikaru!  
  
Fuu: I'm al---  
  
Clef: *takes Fuu's hand* I want to talk to you for a second...  
  
Fuu: *gasp* ...Ok...I'll be there in a minute!  
  
Clef: Fuu...I believe that you may be a candidate to be the Final Angel...  
  
Fuu: *gasp*  
  
Narcissus: What?!  
  
Clef: What seems to be the problem Narcissus?  
  
Narcissus: *looks insulted and very angry* I'M NOT LETTING A STUPID LITTLE MAGIC KNIGHT RULE OVER MY RACE!  
  
Clef: Narcissus! She is only a candidate! It doesn't mean that will become it!  
  
Fuu: *Confused and scared*  
  
Narcissus: *insulted* THAT DOESN'T MATTER!! *blasts Fuu*  
  
Fuu: *gets hit and falls to the ground* EEEEEEK!!! *hits the ground HARD*  
  
[Presea, Umi and Hikaru run in.]  
  
Umi: *sees Fuu on the ground* FUU!! *looks up shocked at Narcissus*  
  
Narcissus: *Walks up slowly to Fuu*  
  
Clef: *tries to stop Narcissus* Stop it! We don't even know if it's her!  
  
Narcissus: My father, promised, I would one day rule! THAT DREAM WAS THE ONLY THING I WANTED! AND THIS MAGIC KNIGHT IS NOT GETTING IN MY WAY!! AND NIETHER ARE YOU! *smacks Master Mage Clef down*  
  
Hikaru: What's gotten into you?! *attempts to draw sword but remembers she doesn't have one yet* Presea! We need our weapons!  
  
Fuu: *holding her shoulder* Ugh...  
  
Narcissus: *takes hold of Fuu's neck and pulls her up to his face* Hmm...What a weak little girl. This won't be hard... *hand starts glowing*  
  
Umi: *uses Water Dragon* WATTERRRRRRRRRRR DRAAAAAAAAAGGGOOON!!!!!!!  
  
Narcissus: *falls over fowards knocking Fuu out...again...* Agh!! DAMN YOU! Grrr...*Disappears*  
  
Presea: *cradling Fuu's head* Fuu, wake up!  
  
Fuu: *slowly comes to* ...Ngh....  
  
Hikaru: *runs over to Fuu* Fuu!! Wake up!!  
  
Fuu: *coughs* ... *passes out again*  
  
---------------------------  
  
'Wake up...'  
  
Fuu: *groggy* W...What...?  
  
'Oh my gosh! Is she awake?'  
  
Fuu: *groggy* Wh...Where am I?  
  
'Are you awake?!'  
  
Fuu: *groggy* Who...Who are you...?  
  
'FUU!!'  
  
[Fuu snaps back to reality.]  
  
Fuu: *groggy* Ngh...Wh...where am I?  
  
Hikaru: *really relieved and happy* FUU!! *Hugs her*  
  
Presea: Hikaru, be careful!  
  
Caldina: Yeah, that was some big bruises you got from that weird guy!  
  
Fuu: *puzzled and finally realizes where she is* This is...  
  
Umi: IT's the room Clef lent to us last time we were here!  
  
Hikaru: *lets go of Fuu...finally* Are you in any pain Fuu?  
  
Fuu: *smiles and shakes her head* Not at all, Miss Hikaru.  
  
Caldina: *goes SD* Ahem...*pokes a sore part on her neck*  
  
Fuu: *in pain* Ow!  
  
Caldina: *sweatdrop* Sorry...  
  
[Fuu starts having something similar to one of Eagle's coughing fits.]  
  
Fuu: *Coughing*  
  
Caldina: Heya! ARe you ok!?  
  
Fuu: *still coughing*  
  
Umi: *sees blood splatter on the bed* *loud gasp*  
  
Hikaru: *also sees blood* FUU!! ARE YOU OK?!  
  
Fuu: *stops coughing* ...*grimaces and winces* ...Wh...what's happening...to me...  
  
Presea: *takes out hankchief and wipes the blood off of Fuu's face* I have to ask Master Mage Clef what's wrong...*stands up*  
  
Caldina: *frantic* FUU! I'M SO SORRY!! I'M LIKE, SO SORRY!!!!  
  
Fuu: *smiles at Caldina**very shaky* It's...It's ok Miss Caldina...It...*winces* It wasn't you *falls onto Umi*  
  
Umi: *catches her just in time* Fuu!! Are you ok?! ANswer me!  
  
Fuu: *breathing heavily* ...I...I'm just tired...  
  
Hikaru: *doesn't believe her* Fuu...  
  
Umi: *lays Fuu back down on the bed* Fuu, please be all right...  
  
Fuu: *starts sleeping soundly*  
  
Caldina: I swear, I'm gonna get that weirdo Narcissus, I never trusted him in the first place...  
  
Hikaru: Huh?  
  
Caldina: Didn't Master Mage Clef tell you?  
  
H/U: *Shakes head*  
  
Caldina: WEll ya see...NArcissus is a direct descendant of Lord Zagato's angel!  
  
Hikaru: WHAT?!  
  
Umi: NO WAY!!  
  
-----------  
  
WRITERS BLOCK A MANIA!!!!! -_- dear god have mercy on us all. Lol. anyway, R/R!!! ^^ 


End file.
